


Medical

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: The World Needs More Mac and Riley [10]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Team as Family, michevious riley and mac, worried father jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: https://sassysarcasticlove.tumblr.com/ requested:"What if Mac and Riley both land in Medical after a mission and a) Mac tells her stories about his and Jack''s adventures and Jack's worst mother-hen moments or b) they plot to escape together"or...how about both? Both sounds good :-)





	Medical

“Ugh,” Riley heard Mac groan from the other side of the curtain. She was immediately concerned because she hadn’t thought he was that hurt. A window near them had shattered after it was shot and they both had suffered a few cuts that only required a few stitches.

“Mac? You doing okay over there buddy?” Riley called, swinging her feet as she sat on the side of the medical bed. The doctor had just finished up with Mac and they were both waiting to be cleared.

“Yeah,” Mac pulled back the curtain. He had one bandage on his cheek, one on his neck, and a few on the arm which he’d thrown up to protect his eyes. Riley knew that she probably looked similar, except her face bandage was on her forehead.

“Why are you groaning? The nurse finished stitching you up five minutes ago,” Riley asked and Mac moved to sit next to her on the bed.

“I’m groaning because Jack is going to blame himself and that plus the fact that both of us got hurt is only going to increase his mother-henning. And Bozer’s for that matter,” Mac said, giving her a grim look.

“Oh my god, you’re so right,” Riley said with horror as she thought about what Mac was saying.

“Yep, the doctor is gonna come back and tell us we are clear and then go and tell Jack the same thing and then Jack will swoop in here prepared to help with our every need,” Mac sounded resigned, but Riley had other ideas.

“Okay, let’s go,” She said standing up. Mac squinted his eyes at her, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

“We haven’t been officially released yet,” He pointed out. Riley rolled her eyes and grabbed her and Mac’s clothes.

“Exactly, let’s go before Jack gets here,” Riley said grabbing Mac’s uninjured arm and pulling him off of the bed.

“It’s not like we are in here for anything horrible. It’s just a few stitches,” Mac said, giving her a mischievous grin.

“And I’m sure over the years you have figured out a secret way out of the medical bay,” Riley said, knowing how much Mac hated being cooped up in that place.

“I do, but you have to promise not to ever tell Jack or Bozer,” Mac said with a serious look.

“I promise, what about Matty?” Riley asked, giving Mac his bundle of clothing.

“Oh I’m sure Matty knows all about it, but she never stops me from escaping,” Mac said with another smile. He led the way to a large metal cabinet. He swung it to the side with relative ease and revealed a hidden passageway behind it.

“Wait, this is a legitimate secret passageway. I was expecting us to crawl through a vent or the ceiling or something,” Riley said in amazement. Mac ushered her into the small hallway and pulled the cabinet closed behind him. Riley lit up her phone so they could see in the suddenly dark space.

“This is a secret government building Riles, there are escape hatches like this everywhere. The people who built Phoenix wanted to make sure that no agent was ever trapped,” Mac explained as he started walking.

“How come no one ever told me about them then?” Riley asked, following his lead.

“Only the top people know about them and they are only supposed to be used in emergencies and when there isn’t a risk of the bad guy getting out too.”

“So how did you find them?” Riley asked as Mac continued to navigate the passageways like a pro. It was obvious that he'd spent a fair amount of time in these tunnels.

“I’m a curious person. I found them in the old DXS building and asked Thornton about them and she told me their purpose. When we switched locations I figured the new building had to have them as well, so I did some exploring,” Mac threw her a smile over his shoulder.

“Huh,” Riley said as Mac pushed open a door and led her into the parking garage. “That’s handy.”

“It sure is, do you have your keys? I rode in with Bozer today,” Mac said, scanning the parking garage for her car. Riley found the pocket of her jeans and fished out her keys.

“Where do you want to go?” Riley asked as they climbed into her car. They couldn’t go to either of their homes since that would be the first two places Jack would look.

“Um, it’s late so not much is open, but I do know of a 24-hour diner nearby,” Mac suggested. 

“Sounds perfect, we have to find someplace to change first,” Riley said, noting the fact that they were both still in hospital gowns.

They ended up pulling into a gas station to change, taking turns in the bathroom. The movement of putting on her shirt tugged at her stitches, but it was worth it to be in normal clothes again. Riley threw the hospital gown away and hoped that she never had to wear one of those again. When Riley got back to the car, Mac was leaning against it and frowning at his phone.

“Did they figure out we were missing?” She asked. Her phone was currently off and she wasn’t looking forward to the barrage of texts and calls when she turned it back on.

“Yes, and they are not happy about it,” Mac looked a little upset so Riley plucked the phone out of his hands. She sent a text to Jack, Matty, and Bozer saying that they were together and fine and then handed the phone back.

“There.”

“That’s not gonna stop Jack,” Mac pointed out.

“I know, but at least they won’t be freaking out about our safety. We will take an hour to ourselves and then we can go face the horrible mother-henning, deal?”

“Deal,” Mac said, “But we might not have an hour. If Jack could find me in Paris in a couple hours, then he can find us easily at the diner.”

“Well, get in the car then and we will enjoy the time we have,” Riley said. They both returned to the car and Riley sped off. The diner was only 10 minutes away so they were soon seated and sipping coffees as they waited for their food. “What was the worse time?” Riley asked suddenly.

“For what?” Mac raised his eyebrow at her.

“For Jack’s mother-henning.”

“Oh, that would be the first mission after Cairo,” Mac responded immediately.

“Really? Not Cairo itself? Because that one sounded pretty bad,” Riley said in surprise.

“It was, we were both pretty beat up after that one, so Jack’s overprotectiveness was warranted. But the mission after was not bad at all, which made his worry stifling,” Mac said with a wry grin that flashed his dimple.

“What happened?” Riley asked eagerly. She always enjoyed hearing stories about Mac and Jack before she had joined the team. They had so much shared history that she knew nothing about.

“Well, it was a mission in Spain. It was supposed to be a simple extraction of a U.S. diplomat. We’d received intelligence that the meeting he was heading to was a setup. The diplomat, however, wanted to risk attending the meeting for political reasons. We were sent it to intercept him before he could go to this meeting.”

“You mean you were sent to kidnap him,” Riley put it into blunt terms.

“Um...yes,” Mac said, sipping his coffee and looking sheepish. “We were out of time to do it any other way. If the diplomat attended the meeting, he was going to get kidnapped by people who didn’t have his best interests at heart.”

“So what went wrong?”

“Well, the bad guys must’ve gotten word that we were on to them, so they pushed up the meeting. By the time Jack and I could get there, it was too late. Long story short, a simple non-combative mission ended up with me getting knocked unconscious. I only had a mild concussion and really just wanted to go home and sleep off the headache, but Jack was all freaked out,” Mac said with a grimace. 

“Oh I bet,” Riley said. She could imagine how Jack would be freaked out after Mac got injured their first mission back after the worst mission they ever had.

“Normally I can deal with Jack’s post-injury care, sometimes it’s even nice to have. But in this case, I was cranky, my head hurt, and his hovering only made things worse.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Riley couldn’t imagine dealing with a stressed and worried Jack when you had a headache. “I agree that sometimes his caretaking is nice though. One time when I was a kid, I got the flu. I was miserable, but Jack was there filling my every demand. He made me soup and watched horrible romance movies with me. He was the only thing that made being sick bearable.”

“He has his moments,” Mac agreed with a wink.

“You darlings doing alright?” Their waitress returned and filled up their coffee. She was trying to act casual, but she kept eyeing their bandages.

“Yes, I’m so glad you guys are open 24 hours. We missed dinner so we are starving. We had both just sat down for dinner when this bird flew straight into our window. The flimsy thing shattered all over us and our food. Can you believe that? We spent the past few hours in the ER waiting to get stitched up,” Mac lied, obviously picking up on the waitresses discomfort.

“I swear we have the worst luck,” Riley joined in. 

"Don't ever buy from that window place on Main street. That thing was not made to last," Mac said making a tsking sound.

“Oh, you poor dears, your food will be out shortly!” The waitress bought the lie easily and left them alone. When she had left, Riley gave Mac and incredulously look.

“Sometimes I forget that you are a spy,” She said, amazed at his quick thinking

“That’s because I let everyone think that I am a horrible liar, it makes lying when I want to easier,” Mac said nonchalantly.

“What?” Riley asked in disbelief. She had witnessed Mac’s horrible lying skills first hand and wasn’t sure if she believed that he was acting.

“Yeah, I mean Bozer was convinced that I couldn’t tell a lie or keep a secret to save my life. But I did both for years to protect my cover. If no one expects you to lie, they’ll be less suspicious of any lies that you do tell,” Mac sipped his coffee like he hadn’t just dropped a bomb on Riley.

“Remind me never to underestimate you,” She said shaking her head.

“You know who else you shouldn’t underestimate?” Jack said, sliding into the booth next to her. Riley jumped at the unexpected sound of his voice.

“Us,” Bozer answered for them as he sat down next to Mac.

“You guys are five minutes later than I thought you’d be,” Mac said, not looking at all surprised by their presence.

“Yeah well, Matty tried to convince us to give you guys some space,” Jack huffed. 

“I can see you took her advice,” Riley said sarcastically. 

“Yeah, look, I know why you two left, it’s because you are so goddamn independent and hate it when we worry about you, but you can’t just leave medical without getting officially released and disappear,” Jack said and Riley could tell that behind the bravado he was actually worried.

“We wanted food and time away from people flinching everytime we move,” Mac said, lifting his coffee with his injured arm and proving his point when both Jack and Bozer winced.

“Okay, we get your point Mac, but we are your family, worrying about you is obligatory,” Bozer said.

“And we get that, and appreciate your worry, we just needed some time away from it,” Riley said in what she hoped was a soothing tone. Jack looked like he was going to snap back, but was interrupted by the waitress arriving with their food.

“Would you guys like something?” She asked, noting the new presence of Jack and Bozer.

“I don’t know if we are staying,” Jack said in a hurt voice. Riley knew that he was acting more hurt than he really was. He’d been dealing with Mac for too long to be genuinely hurt by a stunt like this. Riley looked at Mac and he gave her a wink. She knew that meant that their worry-free time was over.

“Get some food Jack,” Mac said and Jack gave him a triumphant smile.

Jack and Bozer ordered food and Mac started to tell another story about when Jack overreacted to an injury. They apparently had different memories of that mission because Jack kept interrupting to correct certain details. By the end of the story, Riley and Bozer were in tears from laughter, and Mac and Jack were genuinely confused about who was remembering correctly.

Riley had enjoyed her time with Mac, but she found that she didn’t mind when Jack had offered to cut her meat for her. Her stitches were hurting and it was nice to be fussed over every now and again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is what you were looking for :-D


End file.
